Arcadius
Name: 'Gideon Arcadius *'Rank: 'Lieutenant *'Born: '277.M41 *'Cult: 'Chapter Cult *'Status: Commanding the Corgus Expeditionary Force *'''About: '''Arcadius has a highly distinguished career serving the Ghosts of Retribution, he rose to the rank of Squad Sergeant in the 2nd Company during the Ork Cleansing of Varda when his predecessor was killed in action. His squad was amongst the first to storm the enemy facility in Operation Ghostly Justice and he was one of the marines who boarded and eliminated the vessel of the Order of Bloody Tears which attacked an Adeptus Mechanicus vessel the marines were protecting, meaning he is one of the few in the chapter who has killed loyal Imperials. He is also one of the very few survivors of Operation Ice Spear, when the 2nd Company was all but wiped out. After this operation he was inducted into the 1st Company, with whom he fought in the Siege of Kanihirium. Following the end of the Invasion of Mormark, he took part in the unsuccessful Defence of Prothera, a shambles that haunts him to this day. Sometime afterwards, he was promoted to Veteran Sergeant and commanded his own squad of Veterans during the Battle of the Dark Sister, where his squad scythed down innumerable traitors and heretics. In 340.M41, Chapter Master chose Arcadius, on 1st Captain Brethorius' recommendation, as the perfect canditate to lead the Corgus Expeditionary Force, as he recognized the experienced Sergeant as a good leader and possessing an inquisitive mind that would be needed exploring unknown territory. Promoted to Lieutenant, Arcadius was given command of a specially constructed Spatha-class Frigate and 24 Space Marines, and set course for Sector Corgus. Skills Talents and Traits Skills *Awareness (Per) *Climb (Str) *Charm (Fel) *Combat Doctrines **Raven Guard, Codex Astartes, Legio Astartes *Command (Fel) *Concealment (Agi) *Dodge (Agi) *Drive (Agi) **Ground Vehicles *Intimidate (Str) *Literacy (Int) *Lore: Common (Int) **Adeptus Astartes, Imperium, War *Lore: Scholastic (Int) **Codex Astartes *Navigation (Int) **Surface *Silent Move (Agi) *Speak Language (Int) **High Gothic, Low Gothic *Tracking (Int) Talents *Ambidextrous *Astartes Weapons Training *Bulging Biceps **no penalty for failing to brace heavy weapons *Heightened Senses **Hearing, Sight gain +10 to related tests *Killing Strike **Melee attacks that roll under 1/10th WS are impossible to parry or dodge *Nerves of Steel **Reroll failed WP tests related to Pinning *Quick Draw **May draw and use a weapon as a single action *Resistance **Psychic Powers +10 bonus *Signature Wargear **Astartes Godwyn Bolter with Fire Selector, Kraken Rounds and Dragonfire Shells. *True Grit **variant! The character will fight until his last breath. *Unarmed Master **Unarmed attacks do 1d10+ STR Bonus Traits * Best Quality Bionic Eye * Unnatural Strength (x2) *Unnatural Toughness (x2) *Tactical Expertise **Any marines under direct command add Arcadius' Fel Bonus to all of their skills Wargear Equipped: *Mark VII "Aquila" Power Armour **Chest AV: 12 + 2 Ablative Ceramite **Other AV: 10 **Integrated Astartes Harness *Conversion Field *Signature Bolter: **Astartes Godwyn Bolter with Fire Selector, Kraken Rounds and Dragonfire Shells *Astartes Bolt Pistol *Endymion's Power Sword (Relic) *Charm: Merkon's Combat Knife Combat Knife *Grenades of each per mission/resupply Armoury: *Astartes Godwyn Bolter *Astartes Chainsword *Charm: Protheran Civilian's Aquila *Sister Henriette's Silver Aquila *Mark VII "Aquila" Armor Custom **Chest AV: 12 + 2 Ablative Ceramite **Other AV: 10 **Integrated Astartes Harness **Integrated Magboots movement values *Healthy selection of support tools, equipment, and gear Category:Fate Unknown Category:Privateer Quest Category:Sector Corgus Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Astartes